Grimoire
Masato Tsukuda (マザト, Grimoire) is the main antagonist of the Striking Blades series. He resides in Sword Art Online and was there when the game began. Grimoire was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside. He is the leader of the guild, Rising Phoenix. Appearance Masato in real life is a tall and fit man. His skin is fair but has somewhat of a radiance about it that seems to capture attention of many females. Needless to say, he's easy on the eyes. Masato has clean cut black hair with bangs that sway to the right. Just above his sleek black eyebrows are mischievous and flamboyant black eyes that scream of pompousness. As stated before he is quite physically fit, anything but a pushover. He keeps his body in shape and his appearance in high order. Usually in the real world he'd be seen in formal-casual clothing. Nothing too outlandish, but just enough to show that he had the skills to pay the bills (bad joke). In Sword Art Online however, he takes on a slightly different appearance. His hair is now a dark blue, though still keeps it's cleanliness. His eyes are also a dark blue, but again, still keep their unique light to them. He still keeps his figure and his height stays the same as well. In the beginning of Sword Art Online, he carries a one-handed sword and no other weapon, choosing the "Knight" kit at the start. He wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and the beginner's leather chest guard, black pants, and brown boots and gloves. Nothing too spectacular. He steadily progresses in armor until Floor 20, where he reveals himself to be the leader of the notorious Rising Phoenix. His armor consists of sleek black plating with hints of silver here aand there. Attached is a cutomary cape with the emblem of Rising Phoenix within the middle in black. The armor set is unknown to most, but is only worn by the Royal Guard of RP, though they all have different styles of wearing their armor, Grimoire's greatly portrays that of a bold knight. Personality Grimoire is in one word, outlandish. Of course their are many others that describe him, but they all center around his ability to pull in a crowd. He's loud, impertinent, rude at points, and outlandish at others. This is how he operates. He shows his superiority to others. However, even though he's rich, that fact rarely comes up. Instead, what draws people to him, is his way of being himself. He pronounces, yells, screams even. He makes sure people know he's in the room. He's reckless as well, but also equally opportunistic, which is why he is able to stand out unlike others. He's knows who he is and he sticks by it, no matter how cruel and unusual it maybe at times. Another thing that sets Grimoire apart from others is his ability of perception. He's able to think one or two steps ahead of the curve and react accordingly. He's able to counteract what may even seem like a dire situation and flip the whole thing on it's head with just observance and manipulation, another thing he delves in dearly. Manipulating his enemies and opponents is one other strong point of his that has gotten him many of the things he's wanted in life. Due to his perceptiveness, he's able to see things clearer and in a broader perspective than others, look at the bigger picture. Because of that, it's basically a big chess game to him. He can simply move the pieces as he sees fit, manipulating who he needs to at a given time. It's an unfair and dirty use of an outstanding mind. It's brilliant, but evil. One last thing that puts our manipulative trickster of a baddie above others is his people skills. To be completely frank, it's scary how good he is at leveling with people and seeming to "understand" their troubles. His perceptiveness and observance come in handy, allowing him to remember key things that he could remember about the person, and his love for understanding others on a personal level allows him to thrive in their emotional plights. He's quite a dangerous fellow. With all of this and a few good skills under his belt, Grimoire is a primed and experienced vindictive wolf of a man. Background Surprisingly, Masato had a quiet and easy life. He lived within Minato, Japan, specifically Azabu, Tokyo's most expensive upscale residential district. Growing up around celebrity meet-and-greets, business meetings, and large gatherings, Masato learned easily about the workings of the upper-class. He learned how to speak, think, act, and love money. His parents always taught him that if an opportunity arrived, you should take it with no hesitation. This stuck with him for a long while as he steadily grew and would prove to aid him in the future when certain problems or possible fortune come his way. Only recieving the best education, Masato was privately tutored in many subjects, his favorites being Economics, Politics, Psychology, and Sociology. He liked people. He liked to be around them, study them, learn how they acted, learn how their thought process worked, and manipulate that to his advantage. By high school Masato had become Student Council President for his high school and showed his smarts in dealing with different people and situations throughout his time in "office". He was well liked, loved even, by his classmates, because of his ability to look at the bigger picture, rather than pick sides, and ultimately bring whatever the situation was to a compromise. Soon enough, high school was over, and he'd started college. Knowing he'd have to take over his parent's company one day, which dealt with weapons manufacturing and renewable resources, he devoted his studies to subjects that would help him further their legacy. This was a plus for him because those subjects happened to be the ones he loved so dearly. He was doing quite well for himself, making friends and settling back into school, before he then learned of the future in gaming, the newest product on the market, the Nerve Gear. A few months later after acquiring the console/headgear, Masato soon heard about the first VRMMORPG for the NerveGear. Sword Art Online captivated him immediately and as soon as the beta came out he was one of the lucky 100. He loved the virtual world he was whisked into and played wholeheartedly, studying the workings of the game in and out and all in all enjoying himself. When the full game made its debut, he quickly purchased it. At first it was just like the beta, beautiful and full of adventure and opportunity. However, everything changed....everything. And it's all thanks to our very own, Kayaba Akihiko... Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and items Later Armor Later Weapons Abilities Skills Buffs Knight's Edge One-handed Straight Sword Skills *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' (上段斬り, Joudan Giri) - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail'- (3-hit combo) A quick three strike combo, the last attack being a drill-like piercing strike. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% Physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% Physical, 50% Ice.[7] *'Serration Wave' (セレーション・ウェーブ, Serēshon Uēbu) - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *'Deadly Sins' (デッドリー・シンズ, Deddorī shinzu) - (7-hit combo) *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. *'Lightning Fall' - a heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. *'Parallel Sting' (パラレル・スティング, Parareru Sutingu) - (2-hit combo) *'Horizontal Arc' *'Nova Ascension' (ノヴァ・アセンション, Nova Asenshon) - (10-hit combo) Two-Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Avalanche' - (1-hit strike) A high hitting high-level two-handed sword skill. *'Cyclone' (1-hit strike) - A two-handed spinning sword slash. *'Back Rush' (バックラッシュ, Bakku Rasshu) (1-hit strike) - A countering technique to spin around when an opponent has the player's back. *'Chop '- (1-hit strike) A basic chop down on the enemy's head. *'Avalanche' - (1-hit strike) A high-level sword skill that crushes down on the enemy. *'Down and Up' - (2-hit strike) A smashing slice down and a heavy slice upwards. *'Whirlwind' - (3-hit combo) The user takes his sword and spins in 3 circles to slash. It is a heavy move but won't induce Dizziness due to the short attack. *'Rounding Slashes '- (4-hit combo) The user takes the sword around the body and slices down rapidly four times. Original Skills Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Rising Phoenix Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player